Electronics documents are generally lengthy, and the complete document cannot be accommodated into available display area on a computer user interface. To navigate from one page to another continuously, a scrollbar can be used. Also, to navigate from a current page to another page in increments, generally a previous page or next page option is provided in the user interface. However, to navigate from a current page to one of the intermediate pages, the user has to select the option of previous page or next page a number of times, depending on where the page of interest lies in the document. For example, in a document containing 10 pages, if a user wants to navigate from page 3 to page 8, the user has to choose the option of next page five times. In such situations, the present scrolling options have been found to be less optimal. There is a need for a navigation system that allows the user to easily choose the page to navigate to, without having to go back and forth with the scrollbar or use the previous page/next page options.